intothepyrefandomcom-20200213-history
Cato Thurukhan
Personal Record Persona Form, Cato Turukhan Known aliases, according to official Warden records: The Devourer Wolf. S49, or Subsequent 49. Sex M :: Age 64 :: Ethnicity Ghintish :: Designation: Penitent Account Sentence: Forty-Nine subsequent lifetimes, without parole, accorded to known crimes. No hours served in the Workhouse. Retains the chance to take the Final Walk, as has been vocally suggested by ushers of his cell block. Recently attained the position of Penitent Steward under Warden Investigator Razvan Ghar. All details relevant to his uncommon Accounting are classified, even to Ghar. Even to us. Note: The unique Shackles installed in Cato Thurukhan are called the Heartfire Contingency. Installed by an unknown agency, the control mechanism has been left to Barrister Merryl Berrekhet, under the supposition of an unknown authority. Considering the religious engravings on his Black Wolf model EXO platform, it is assumed to have been manufactured in Lusitania. Assume the owner is a Lusitanian defector, if not a member of the insurgency itself. Psychological Profile Cato Turukhan is to be considered violently unstable. Consistently, he displays some of the highest rates of homicidal aggression amongst Protectorate convicts, but it remains unclear whether this is the result of his suffering from psychic decoherence. Warden Razvan Ghar has been officially advised to issue the kill command through Barrister Merryl Berrekhet under any circumstances wherein he believes the Penitent has become a threat to innocent life. Turukhan continues to resist all professional attempts to organize an outline of events in his life preceding his arrest by Protectorate authorities. Attempts by counselors to use driving questions to this end inevitably fail. Often the Penitent only responds with increasingly detailed death threats. In the rare instances in which he begins to recount any autobiographical details, they quickly become tangential stories, characters merging with the common children's fables of Ghint, his assumed Lunar homeworld. No such stories corroborate any others, but there are basic similarities between them. Animalistic hunters are inevitably among the central characters. He, for the creature is always spoken of as a man, fills different roles in every story: stalking the protagonist and swallowing them whole, sometimes protecting him from other, more "unnatural" predators, and in others still, he seems to be the protagonist itself. It is unclear whether Cato Turukhan considers himself the wolf or the hero of these stories. History Disaster at Qa'alsing During the Protectorate's first attempt to providing him a Field Accounting, the mission was aborted prematurely, and his assigned Warden information not disclosed left the Accused for dead in an enemy compound located in the Akython Sea glacier station Qa'alsing. Upon realizing this, Turukhan entered a feverish state of absolute survival, single-handedly incapacitating thirty-seven members of the Persian dissident faction known as the Rebuke. Of the aggressors entire number, one survived hospitalization. This was considered intentional by many, forcing Warden administrators to wonder whether the state of panicked rage was truly so uncontrolled. - computer deleted Assumed dead. Found by local security forces and sent back to Wardens on their craft. After release of new story perspective, contrary to wardens, his assigned Investigator demoted to usher on Kartika, under the authority of Marshall Jerridon of Ghint. When asked what he would do to undisclosed, his assigned warden, Turukhan responds, "I'd tell him a story. A fable from home." Turukhan and Jerridon were born on opposite sides of war, but while Turukhan respects him as a warrior, he all says he would "devour him... make him like burning cities." In Jerridon's temporary absence, Chaplain Groaw has allowed the assignment of Turukhan to Warden Investigator Ghar. At the time, Sergeant-Chaplain Izuno Groaw released this stated, "We do not tolerate superstitious nonsense in this prison. All tales of the nature regarding prisoner Cato Turukhan are to be reported to the local usher or headsmen. Wardens caught propagating this can expect summary deportation to any of the other Lunar stations." '' ''Benevolent catechists attempt to give award for valor to cato, chaplain refuse until become media sensation, then relents and has visit with catechist priests. Speculation these are lusitainians. wip Escape Attempt Upon returning from this event, four Accused near his isolated cell block made an escape attempt, killing three ushers and critically wounding two others. All Headsmen on the block were deactivated for maintenance at the time. Upon successfully opening of the cell of Prisoner Turukhan, however, reports indicate he silently refused them. Directly following this, one of the Accused began to flail, convulsing and scratching at his throat, as though poisoned or deprived of oxygen. The remaining Accused fled in panic, as their Shackles began to activate, one after another. Only one reached the end of the hall. The lone survivor, Gaca Uzyra, immediately submitted to the usher there who commanded him to surrender for detainment. He described Turukhan's refusal as: " ...downright chilling. Jeckyn. Dice. Carver. When Wardens pulled the killswitch on 'em three (sic), he chuckled once, a grim thing that wasn't laugher. Watched them, squirming all over the floor. There was no expression to him, not ever... but his eyes dilated, all wide. Animals do that, when they feel satisfied after a meal. People, too. Like watching them die the horrific was *satyisfying* to him. Like he was the one who ordered them to die. Not God, not the All-Truth, and certainly not the fucking Wardens. You never want to see that in a man." Warden Performance Review ::Entry by Warden Razvan Ghar:: I don't understand why he was assigned to me. I get that the damaging of the Headsman was a costly mistake on my end, but I cannot comprehend why such a merciless killer was given to me, and with that armor of his. A machine stuffed with the blood and organs of some corpse surely couldn't be so valuable to have such a threat to my safety placed upon me, but i'll bare the weight for as long as I must. His actions are constantly scraping at the edge of insubordinate. He knows he can get away with it because of that damned armor, so for the love of Aeleth, please disable that fucking invisibility sub-routine or whatever it was called. Aside from the difficulty in keeping that man in line, he has not actually betrayed me nor done anything to endanger any operation to my knowledge and I guess that makes him useful, but one would be wise to just put him on the damn executioner's block and be done with him already.